GUNDAM MSX-999 ARCHANGLE
by arczre
Summary: Dua abad setelah Setsuna F Seiei pulang dengan mengikrarkan perdamaian dengan ELS. Selama itu pula manusia mulai lagi berperang demi ambisi dan kekuasaan. Sementara itu Demonstar mulai bergerak untuk mencari mobile suit terkuat dari dimensi lain. Tidak hanya itu Aliansi bumi pun juga menemukan sebuah mobile suit yang berada di kedalaman laut dengan mayat seorang pilot bernama Kamil
1. Phase 1 - 1st Impact

**PHASE 1 - Impact 1**

"Elang, kamu sudah siap?" tanya paman Abraham. Dia paman Elang dan satu-satunya kerabat yang masih hidup.

Hari ini adalah hari besar bagi Elang, karena dia akan pergi ke luar angkasa untuk belajar di sekolah Antariksa, **SSABS (Sekolah Stasiun Antariksa Bartholomew Sreizure)**. Nama **Bartholomew Sreizure** adalah seorang penggagas perdamaian seabad yang lalu. Perdamaian yang terjadi antara bumi dan koloni.

Sekolah ini ada di sebuah stasiun antariksa Bartholomew Sreizure. Di seluruh dunia hanya terpilih empat puluh siswa jenius yang beruntung untuk bisa sekolah di sini. Seleksinya sangat ketat. Elang merupakan pemuda pertama kali dari daerahnya yang mendapatkan beasiswa ini.

Drngan jaket merah, topi hitam dan celana jeans, Elang menenteng ranselnya. Sang paman mengamatinya dari dalam truk.

"Kamu tidak seperti anak kota!" kata paman Abraham.

"Paman cerewet, aku memang tak mau mengubah penampilan hanya karena aku akan pergi ke luar angkasa," kata Elang.

Paman Abraham melihat kalung berukir seekor elang berada di leher pemuda ini. Atas dasar kalung inilah dia dinamakan Elang. Sejak kecil Elang ditemukan di depan pintu panti asuhan. Kemudian paman Abraham mulai merawatnya setelah bangunan panti asuhan hancur karena serangan **Demonstar**. Terjadi pertempuran hebat waktu itu. Dengan rasa iba Abraham pun akhirnya merawat Elang sampai dewasa.

Elang saat itu masih berusia lima tahun. Hilang ingatan. Ia juga tak tahu siapa orang tuanya. Hanya sepucuk surat bertuliskan "Rawat Dia" yang ada bersamanya. Tapi sepertinya Elang memang punya kemampuan melebihi anak-anak kecil pada umumnya. Sejak kecil ia telah bisa menyelesaikan berbagai banyak persoalan rumit seputar pelajaran eksak dan lain-lain. Maka dari itulah dia bisa menyelesaikan pendidikannya dengan cepat bahkan dalam usia 17 tahun dia sudah mendapatkan beasiswa untuk sekolah Antariksa.

Elang nak ke dalam truk. Ia sempat melambai kepada para penduduk kampung yang menyertainya untuk pergi. Di sini ia akan menempuh kehidupan yang baru. Di depan dia ada sebuah menara yang tinggi menjulang. Menara raksasa itu tidak lain adalah sebuah bangunan yang didirikan oleh Aliansi Bumi Antariksa ( **ALBA** ). Menara itulah yang akan Elang masuki untuk kemudian menghantarkan dia ke luar angkasa bersama para peserta lainnya. Di dalam menara ini ada elevator yang menjulang tinggi sampai ke luar angkasa. Dan di ujungnya ada sebuah peluncur yang akan menampung elevator khusus yang berbentuk seperti kapsul. Kapsul itu nantinya akan ditembakkan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat untuk sampai ke Stasiun Antariksa Bartholomew Sreizure. Elang mengamati bangunan super besar itu. Apakah ini adalah impiannya? Ia sendiri tak yakin dengan impiannya.

"Kenapa? Takjub dengan ketinggiannya yang menembus awan? Sebentar lagi kamu juga akan bisa sampai ke sana," kata Abraham yang melirik ke arah Elang. Dia melihat Elang yang menatap puncak menara raksasa **ALBA** yang menembus awan. Ia tak pernah melihat ujung bangunan itu seperti apa.

Elang tampak sangat antusias melihatnya. Dibenaknya sekarang berisi banyak pertanyaan. Apa yang akan dilihatnya di sana? Siapa yang akan dia jumpai? Siapa pula teman-temannya? Apakah mereka bersahabat ataukah tidak? Bagaimana cara orang makan di luar angkasa? Semua pertanyaan itu terus bergulir di dalam benaknya. Dan juga bagaimana kalau ada orang yang meninggal di luar angkasa? Apakah dikubur? Ataukah dikremasi? Ataukah dibiarkan mengapung di luar angkasa?

Setelah kurang lebih satu jam perjalanan kendaraan mereka pun sampai di sebuah halaman parkir yang teramat luas. Sebuah lantai berjalan membantu orang-orang untuk sampai ke tempat pintu masuk menara **ALBA**.

"Paman hanya bisa mengantarkanmu sampai di sini saja," kata Abraham.

"Terima kasih paman," kata Elang.

"Semoga berhasil Elang, kami semua mendo'akanmu. **Elang Baruna** ," kata Abraham melambaikan tangan.

Elang membalasnya. Abraham kemudian mengarahkan truknya meninggalkan menara **ALBA**. Truk besar itu sudah pergi. Elang masih ingat bagaimana Abraham bekerja mengantarkan barang dengan menggunakan truk itu. Dia pernah menemani urusan logistik yang menjadi pekerjaan Abraham sehari-hari dari kota ke kota. Mungkin karena sering bekerja bersama Abraham membuat Elang jadi mandiri seperti sekarang. Ia tak pernah dimanja oleh Abraham dan ketika dewasa ia benar-benar mandiri.

Dengan sepatu ketsnya Elang melangkah sambil membawa tas di punggungnya. Bawaannya tak begitu berat, hanya beberapa buku dan pakaian. Dia membawa sebuah lembaran tiket dan beberapa by pass card untuk bisa naik ke menara raksasa **ALBA**. Setelah naik ke tingkat teratas, ia akan bertemu dengan mahasiswa lain untuk kemudian bersama-sama naik kapsul menuju ke SABS.

"Hei, apa kabar?" sapa seorang pemuda. Pemuda ini mempunyai rambut yang rapi tersisir, berbeda dengan Elang yang lebih kelihatan acak-acakan. Mata pemuda ini berwarna biru, rambutnya sedikit pirang. Dari logatnya ia bukan orang lokal.

"Baik," jawab Elang.

"Kenalkan, **Eden Silverhand** ," kata pemuda itu.

"Elang, **Elang Baruna** ," jawab Elang.

"Nama yang keren," kata Eden.

"Kamu juga."

"Dapat beasiswa ke **SSABS**?"

"Kamu juga?"

"Tentu saja. Ah, berarti kita satu jurusan. Senang punya teman untuk bisa bersama-sama naik menara **ALBA**."

"Aku lihat kamu bukan orang biasa," kata Elang menyelidik ke arah Eden.

"Pengamatanmu luar biasa, tentu saja orang-orang cerdik saja yang bisa masuk ke **SSABS**. Aku bisa saja langsung ke SABS. Tapi aku lebih ingin naik elevator di Menara **ALBA** ini."

"Kamu orang yang aneh."

"Hei, kamu pasti tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya bukan? Dengan kecepatan lebih dari 100 km/jam melesat dari tanah ke angkasa. Konon katanya di atas nanti kita serasa di terminal pemberangkatan pesawat. Bukankah itu mengasyikkan?"

"Kamu pernah ke luar angkasa?"

"Tentu, keluargaku adalah keluarga bangsawan Silverhand."

"Silverhand, rasanya aku tidak asing mendengar nama itu."

"Tepat sekali, ayahku adalah Gondo Silverhand. Pewaris tunggal keluarga bangsawan Silverhand, salah satu pendiri **SSABS**."

"Terdengarnya seperti bau-bau Nepotisme."

"Jangan punya pikiran buruk, aku menempuh jalur resmi koq dan tanpa kecurangan sedikit pun."

"Sudah kuduga, pasti orang-orang yang mengujimu akan tahu siapa kamu ini sebenarnya."

"Itu tidak mungkin, karena aku menyamar."

"Menyamar? Kukira tidak, kamu baru saja mengatakan namamu **Eden Silverhand**."

"Ah, itu... iya ya, ketahuan. Hehehehehe."

Mereka secara tak merasa sudah sampai di pintu masuk menara **ALBA**. Menara ini sangat besar di dalamnya. Orang-orang antri untuk membeli tiket. Namun untuk pelajar seperti Elang dan Eden mereka punya by pass sendiri. Elang menunjukkan tiket dan by pass cardnya kepada security kemudian mereka diantar ke tempat lift khusus. Di sini Elang dan Eden juga bertemu dengan mahasiswa yang lainnya.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang juga ikal tampak memeluk sebuah robot berbentuk bola yang punya telinga bisa naik turun. Robot kecil itu dijual bebas di pasaran dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Mereka menyebutnya **Haro-Haro**. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Eden dan Elang. Elang hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Eden mengedipkan mata kepada gadis itu.

"Hai cantik, kamu dapat beasiswa juga?" tanya Eden.

"Hmm...," jawabnya singkat.

"Kenalkan aku Eden, dan ini sahabat baruku, Elang," kata Eden.

"Sejak kapan aku setuju bersahabat denganmu?" tanya Elang.

"Ayolah Elang, kita sama-sama bakal menikmat kecepatan 100km/jam di dalam elevator ini," kata Eden.

"Aku Elena, **Elena van Bourgh** ," jawab gadis itu.

"Elena?" gumam Elang.

"Elena, Elena, Elang, Elang, Eden, Eden!" robot Haro-haro bersuara menyebut mereka bertiga.

Elevator makin naik dengan kecepatan luar biasa cepat. Eden tampak gembira menyaksikan sensasi kecepatan elevator ini. Darah di kepalanya serasa mendidih dan ingin terus seperti itu. Elang memegangi besi pegangan yang ada di dinding elevator. Ia seperti merasa dejavu. Kepala Elang mendadak seperti pusing.

Eden yang melihatnya tampak sedikit khawatir, "Kamu tak apa-apa sobat?"

"Entahlah, aku mendadak pusing," kata Elang.

"Tuan Verreaux, Anda yakin meluncurkannya sekarang?" tanya seorang ajudan kepada seorang tua yang sekarang sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Nama project ini adalah **THE LAST HOPE** , ini adalah harapan terakhir umat manusia. Tak ada yang bisa menghalangiku," jawab orang tua yang disebut Verreaux. "Bagaimana dia? Apakah sudah siap?"

"Dia sudah masuk ke menara raksasa, sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan bumi."

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya misi **Demonstar** untuk menunjukkan kekuatan mereka dengan menghancurkan menara **ALBA**. Ini juga misi terakhir kita, meluncurkan **_ARCHANGLE_** sebagai kunci untuk menuju perdamaian hakiki," kata Verreaux. "Aku **Alexander Verreaux** memutuskan Proyek **THE LAST HOPE** diluncurkan sekarang."

"Baik Tuan Verreaux. Luncurkan Sang Malaikat!" perintah sang ajudan.

Dari sebuah asteroid tampak sebuah kotak hitam dan panjang seperti kapsul meluncur. Kotak itu mengarah ke sebuah tujuan yaitu Stasiun Antariksa Bartolomew Sreizure. Kotak hitam misterius itu menuju dengan kecepatan konstan dan cepat.

"Harapan terakhir kita telah pergi, semoga ketiga yang lainnya juga telah siap," kata sang ajudan.

"Aku berharap demikian. Mereka akan bertemu sebentar lagi. George, kita sudah melakukan apa yang harusnya dilakukan oleh umat manusia dulu. Perdamaian harus datang, tapi bukan dengan membuat peperangan karenanya. Kita sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, termasuk para pembawa perdamaian."

Ruangan tempat Verreaux berada tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah layar monitor besar dengan efek empat dimensi. Sebuah foto seorang anak manusia terpampang jelas, kemudian diikuti oleh foto-foto yang lain. Nama-nama mereka kemudian muncul, yaitu **Elang Baruna** , **Eden Silverhand** , **Lucky Redtail** , dan **Arie Quickshot**. Lengkap dengan seluruh profile mereka, termasuk foto mereka ketika kecil.

"Kita sampaaaaiii!" seru Eden ketika elevator super cepat sudah sampai di tingkat paling atas.

"Whoaaaaa...! Lihat! Bumi kita luas yah!" seru seseorang pemuda yang juga tadi ikut satu rombongan dengan mereka.

"Hei, kenalkan. Aku Eden," kata Eden menyalami pemuda itu.

"Oh, aku Judy!" kata sang pemuda yang rambutnya ikal.

"Para calon mahasiswa silakan mengikuti track yang ada, kami tak mau ada salah satu dari kalian kesasar," kata seorang penjaga. Dia tampak judes, kulitnya seperti terbakar matahari membuatya lebih sangar lagi. Apalagi badannya besar, tegap, sunggu pantas menjadi petugas sekuriti. Nama di dadanya bertuliskan **Barret**.

Ruangan lantai paling atas menara **ALBA** ini dikelilingi oleh kaca besar, semua orang bisa melihat luar angkasa dari sini. Pasti banyak orang yang takjub ketika melihat ini pertama kali. Tak terkecuali Elang, tapi lagi-lagi perasaan dejavu muncul dari dalam dadanya. Ia tampaknya lebih akrab angkasa luar ini daripada orang-orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Ia memegangi kepalanya lagi, kali ini muncul memori-memori yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

"Elang, kamu tak apa-apa?" tanya Elena.

"Elang, kamu tak apa-apa? Elang, kamu tak apa-apa?" suara **Haro-Haro** membuat yang lain menoleh ke arah Elang.

"Ada apa anak muda? Pertama kali keluar dari bumi dan kamu mabuk?" tanya petugas sekuriti tadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Elang. Padahal sebenarnya tidak. Ia mengingat bahwa dia berada di sebuah ruangan sempit, sangat sempit yang dipenuhi oleh kabel-kabel. Kepalanya seperti dikurung oleh sebuah alat yang ia tak pernah tahu apa itu. Dan dia dari sebuah penutup kepala yang terhubung ke monitor Advanced Reality melihat semuanya. Melihat dunia, melihat darah, melihat orang dibunuh, melihat pertempuran, melihat ledakan, melihat kehancuran di mana-mana. Tangan Elang mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia tak mengerti dari mana ingatan-ingatan itu berasal. Kenapa ada di dalam kepalanya.

Eden, merangkul Elang. "Aku akan mendampingimu sobat. Kamu tak perlu khawatir."

Elang seperti dipanggil oleh sesuatu. Ia mendongak ke arah stasiun Antariksa yang jaraknya masih lumayan jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Stasiun luar angkasa yang berbentuk seperti dua donat berputar dengan sebuah sumbu di tengahnya seperti memanggil dirinya. Tidak, bukan stasiun itu, tapi ada suara lain yang mengetuk pikirannya.

Federasi Pertahanan Bumi atau yang biasa di sebuah **Earth Defence Federation (EDF)** yang berpusat di London menerima sebuah sinyal yang mengejutkan. Seorang operator yang sedang melihat radar kemudian mengirimkan pesan darurat.

"Warning, bahaya! Ada dua puluh objek tak dikenal sedang menuju menara **ALBA**!" kata sang operator.

"Apa?! Siapa?" tanya sang komandan.

"Tidak tahu komandan, tapi mereka semuanya adalah mobile suit!"

"Apa? Segera beritahukan pasukan Federasi untuk bersiap. Apa yang ingin mereka lakukan di menara **ALBA**?"

Sang operator segera mengetikkan pesan ke pasukan Federasi yang kemudian langsung direspon oleh seluruh pasukan Federasi yang berada di dekat menara **ALBA**. Sirine meraung-raung, beberapa pasukan mobile suit Zaku dan Forefighter diterbangkan.

Dari kejauhan sekitar 25 mil tampak dua puluh pasukan mobile suit bersenjata lengkap sudah bersiap untuk melakukan penyerangan. Mereka mobile suit dengan satu mata seperti **Zaku** , tapi bentuk kepalanya lebih berbentuk heksagonal. Di punggung mereka seperti ada sebuah selang besar. Di punggung mereka ada engine rocket brust yang mendorong mereka untuk terbang mendekat ke menara **ALBA**.

"Gambar diterima!" ujar operator.

Sang komandan langsung melihatnya di layar monitor besar di depannya. "Ini...? Mobile suit milik koloni? Kenapa mereka ke sini?"

"Komandan, apakah mobil suit milik koloni dicuri? Sepertinya tak mungkin kalau koloni menyerang kita," ujar operator.

"Hubungkan komunikasi dengan mereka!" ujar komandan.

"Diusahakan!" kata operator.

" **Komandan Krazel**!?" salah seorang tentara masuk melapor.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang komandan.

"Mobile suit ini memang dari koloni, tapi mobile suit ini lebih dari itu," jawab tentara itu.

"Siapa kamu? Apa yang kamu ketahui?" tanya komandan.

"Saya, **Letnan Benedicth Balrog** dari divisi mobile suit. Mereka adalah mobile suit model Templar. Buatan aliansi pertahanan koloni yang dicuri oleh **Demonstar**. Hanya saja ini buruk," ujar Letnan Benedicth.

"Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya komandan Krazel.

"Permasalahannya adalah mereka memakai kode sinyal dari aliansi koloni. Hal itu akan mengakibatkan orang-orang akan mengira kolonilah yang menyerang, padahal sejatinya bukan. Kita tak akan bisa mencegah ini, rencana **Demonstar** untuk membuat peperangan antara koloni dengan bumi sudah terlaksana," kata Letnan Benedicth.

"Ini tidak benar, kita bisa mengirimkan pesan bahwa mereka bukan dari koloni," ujar Komandan Krazel.

"Tidak apabila Anda melihat apa yang telah mereka lakukan beberapa saat lalu, tampilkan rekaman di siaran televisi koloni!" kata Letnan Benedicth.

Sang operator menampilkan siaran televisi koloni. Di sana terlihat sebuah berita yang cukup menggemparkan. Seorang reporter melaporkan, "Saudara-saudara telah terjadi serangan mendadak yang dilakukan oleh kelompok yang mengaku mereka berasal dari bumi. Mereka mobile suit yang dimiliki oleh kelompok Federasi bumi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa mereka menyerang koloni?"

Gambar-gambar itu memperlihatkan mobile suit **Zaku** menembaki sebuah asteroid yang dihuni oleh koloni **F-Z01**. Tampak puing-puing asteroidnya masih tampak dan beberapa mobile suit penyerang hancur karena ada perlawanan dari koloni. Tujuan dari penyerangan ini tidak jelas.

"Itu bukan kita!" ujar komandan Krazel.

"Sudah aku duga komandan akan membantah hal ini, setelah pertempuran itu, anggota pasukanku bertemu dengan mereka dan berhasil menghancurkan salah satu mobile suit. Sebuah tanda yang sangat tegas terdapat di dalam mayat salah satu pilot, sebuah tatto yang mana hanya dimiliki oleh anggota klompotan **Demonstar** ," ujar Letnan Benedicth. "Dan aku yakin mobile suit yang sedang menuju ke menara **ALBA** adalah mereka juga."

"Kalau begitu kita akan menyebarkan berita ini ke seluruh koloni bahwa ini perbuatan **Demonstar**!" kata Komandan Krazel.

"Anda bisa melakukannya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Saat ini sepasukan besar dari koloni **F-Z01** sedang menuju bumi. Mereka berniat balas dendam. Dan sebentar lagi mereka akan bersama-sama pasukan **Demonstar** menghancurkan menara **ALBA** , siapa yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka sekarang?"

"Tidak mungkin!"

Sementara itu para peserta peraih beasiswa sudah berada di depan sebuah alat yang disebut dengan Capsule Beam. Semuanya tampak takjub, yang lebih takjub adalah Eden, ia berkali-kali bertingkah norak. Hal itu membuat Elang eneg melihat teman satu angkatannya itu. Elena mengagumi bentuk capsule itu. Beberapa peserta mahasiswa masuk ke dalam capsule tersebut.

"Ini adalah satu-satunya kendaraan bagi kalian untuk sampai ke **SSABS** ," kata **Barret**. "Di sini kita membagi kelompok. Setiap kapsul berisi sebelas orang. Kalian akan didampingi oleh pendamping. Aku akan mendampingi kelompok pertama. Yang namanya aku sebut maka silakan masuk. Sedangkan yang lain akan berangkat bersama temanku."

Beberapa orang yang berseragam sama seperti **Barret** tampak telah bersiap di depan kapsul yang lain. **Barret** kemudian mengambil tablet dan memanggil nama-nama.

" **Elang Baruna**?!" panggil **Barret**.

"Di sini," jawab Elang.

 **Barret** memanggil yang lain. " **Eden Silverhand**!"

"Hadir!" seru Eden.

"Elena van Bourgh!"

"Di sini," jawab Elena.

"Aku bilang, namanya yang aku sebut masuk!" kata **Barret** dengan pandangan kecut.

Elang, Eden dan Elena segera masuk ke dalam kapsul. Sementara itu **Barret** memanggil nama-nama yang lain. Para penerima beasiswa yang akan sekolah ke sekolah Antariksa di **SSABS** masuk menempati kursi yang disediakan. Elang memakai sabuk pengamannya, Elena dan Eden mengikutinya. Tak berapa lama kemudian **Barret** masuk sambil menghitung jumlah siswa yang masuk. Dia lalu duduk di depan. Tepatnya di tengah para peserta.

"Perjalanan ini akan memakan waktu kurang lebih 30 menit. Kapsul ini sangat cepat. Jangan sampai kalian muntah, karena di atas sana tak ada gravitasi, mengerti?" tanya **Barret**. "Dan kalau kalian muntah, sebaiknya kalian telan sendiri!"

Semua peserta tampaknya eneg juga membayangkan muntahan bisa melayang di ruang tanpa gravitasi. Sementara itu ada Elang semakin berdebar-debar. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu di luar sana yang menunggu dirinya. Tapi ia tak bisa memberitahu sesuatu itu apa. Eden merasakan bahwa sedang terjadi sesuatu dengan Elang.

"Kawan, kalau kamu mau muntah, muntahlah sekarang karena kapsul ini belum berangkat," ujar Eden.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Elang.

Eden menoleh ke jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Kapsul itu pun mulai berjalan.

"Semuanya pasang sabuk pengaman!" perintah **Barret**.

Semua peserta kemudian memasang sabuk pengamannya. Mereka semua tak tahu kalau dalam waktu dekat Menara **ALBA** tempat mereka akan berangkat hampir diserang. Kapsul yang mereka naiki kini berjalan semakin jauh ke atas. Di sana ada sebuah lubang untuk memasang mesin roket. Beberapa robot kerja ekstra untuk memasangkan mesin roket di bagian belakang kapsul. Begitu selesai hitungan mundur pun dimulai.

"KAPSUL NOMOR 576-HO SEGERA MELUNCUR! HITUNGAN LIMA, EMPAT, TIGA..."

Sementara itu roketnya sudah menyala dan daya dorongnya sangat kuat. Semua peserta sudah bersiap, sabuk pengaman mereka sudah terpasang. Helm juga sudah terpasang. Oksigen sudah dinyalakan. Semua bagian sisi ruangan kapsul itu bergetar hebat.

"...,DUA, SATU! MELUNCUR!"

Kapsul pun meluncur dengan hentakan yang sangat keras. Kecepatannya pun cukup luar biasa, sampai 24 Mach. Para peserta lainnya tampak bersorak-sorai ketika kapsul pertama telah berangkat. Elang menoleh ke arah Elena yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu tampaknya tegang. Tangan Elang menggenggam tangan Elena.

"Tak perlu takut, aku akan ada di sisimu," kata Elang.

Elena menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya itu. "Makasih" dia kemudian membalas menggenggam erat tangan Elang. Kapsul semakin cepat meninggalkan bumi.

Sementara itu pasukan yang dilaporkan akan menyerang menara **ALBA** mendekat. Salah satu mobile suit melihat kapsul yang melesat. Mobile suit itu kemudian membuka sebuah palka di punggungnya. Beberapa puluh lubang moncong rudal sudah bersiap untuk ditembakkan.

 _WUZZ! WUZZ! WUZZ! WUZZ! WUZZ! WUZZ! WUZZ!_

Beberapa puluh rudal pun ditembakkan mengarah ke menara **ALBA** , namun sebelum mata rudal mengenai menara sebuah senjata laser beam menembaki semua rudal itu dan menyapunya bersih.

 _BLAAR! BLAAR! BLAAR! BLAAR! BLAAR! BLAAR! BLAAR!_

Menara **ALBA** bergetar karena efek ledakan dari rudal-rudal yang meledak di dekat mereka. Orang-orang pun panik. Alarm di bunyikan. Orang-orang di dalam menara melihat mobile suit melayang-layang mengitari menara **ALBA**. Semuanya dari **EDF**. Robot-robot itu kemudian menghadang robot-robot yang ingin menyerang menara **ALBA**.

Robot-robot penyerang dari **Demonstar** pun menyerang. Mereka semua serentak menembakkan beam rifle mereka. Pertempuran hebat pun terjadi. Gerakan mobile suit **Demonstar** cukup cepat walaupun bentuk mereka sepertinya cukup berat. Namun mereka punya sistem aerodinamis dan pertahanan yang cukup kuat. Perisai mereka mampu menangkis serangan dari mobile suit **EDF**.

"Kapten, sepertinya mobile suit mereka cukup tangguh!" ujar salah satu pilot.

"Kalau begitu, hajar saja dengan apa yang kita punya!" kata sang kapten. Dia dengan mobile suit Zakunya melesat ke arah salah satu mobile suit musuh dan mengeluarkan pedang beamnya, lalu membelah perut mobile suit milik **Demonstar**. Tubuh mobile suit itu jadi dua, kemudian disusul dengan ledakan. "SATU TUMBANG! HORRYAAAAHHH!"

"Terjadi pertempuran hebat di menara **ALBA** , tampak pertempuran ini adalah balasan dari serangan yang terjadi di koloni **F-Z01** yang terjadi baru-baru ini," suara di tv kecil yang ada di dalam truk Abraham.

"Celaka! ELANG!" serunya. Ia menghentikan truknya dan keluar dari truk. Dilihatnya dari kejauhan bagaimana pertempuran itu terjadi dari jauh. Ada kilatan dan ledakan di sana. Dari arah lain tampak beberapa mobile suit Aero Fighter bermunculan. Mereka semua dari **EDF**. Bala bantuan datang. Abraham berharap Elang baik-baik saja.

Di langit ia mendapati asap bekas roket kapsul meninggalkan bumi. Apakah itu Elang? batinnya. "Semoga dia selamat"

Luar Angkasa, sesuatu tempat tanpa batas. Bahkan kalau pun ada batasnya manusia masih belum menemukannya batasnya sampai di mana. Misteri apa yang ada di luar sana. Stasiun Antariksa yang dituju Elang letaknya berada pada jangkauan orbit bumi. Letaknya tepat di tengah antara bumi dan Mars. Di dalam kapsul **Barret** tampak tak menunjukkan wajah senang. Ia gelisah, sambil memasang earphone di teliganya. Sepertinya benda itu terhubung alat komunikasi. Dia melihat wajah para peserta yang sekarang melihatnya dengan penuh penasaran.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan berita ini, tapi sepertinya kita akan terlibat lagi dalam sebuah pertempuran," kata **Barret**.

"Maksud Anda?" tanya Elang.

"Menara **ALBA** diserang, tepat setelah kita meluncur keluar dari bumi," jawab **Barret**.

"Diserang? Siapa yang menyerang?" tanya Eden.

"Kemungkinan koloni, tapi kemungkinan adalah **Demonstar**."

Tangan Eden mengepal. "Aku sudah menduganya, mereka akan melakukannya hari ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Elang.

" **Demonstar** , koloni yang membelot. Mereka lebih bisa disebut sebagai klan hitam luar angkasa, istilahnya mereka adalah perompak. Tapi mereka mempunyai kerajaan sendiri, ilmu pengetahuan sendiri bahkan konon mereka telah menjelajah ke Interstellar dan menemukan hal-hal baru. Mereka selangkah lebih maju dari kita," kata Eden.

"Kamu tahu banyak," kata Elang.

"Tentu saja, aku adalah Silverhand," kata Eden.

"Silverhand? Keluarga Silverhand?" tanya **Barret**.

"Iya, itu aku."

 **Barret** tertawa, "Menarik, kenapa keluarga Silverhand sampai ikut di dalam kapsul ini?"

"Aku ingin ikut belajar dan merasakan bagaimana menjadi mahasiswa **SSABS** ," kata Eden.

"Siapa itu Silverhand?" tanya Elang.

"Kamu tidak tahu?" tanya Elena.

"Iya, kamu tidak tahu siapa itu Silverhand?" Eden menimpali.

"Bukan begitu, kamu bilang Silverhand salah satu pendiri **SSABS** , tapi kukira tidak hanya itu. Kamu dan keluargamu pasti memiliki andil yang besar bahkan sampai disebu-sebut seperti itu. Betul bukan Tuan **Barret**?" kata Elang.

"Kamu benar. Di tahun awal berdirinya koloni, Silverhand adalah salah satu pilot GUNDAM," jelas **Barret**.

"Gun..Dam?" gumam Elang.

"Iya, mobile suit legendaris yang pernah menyelamatkan umat manusia, lalu membuat perdamaian antara bumi dan koloni. **Mobile suit Gigantic Ultimate Neo Dynamic Armored Machine disingkat GUNDAM**. Pilot Gundam pertama adalah Zach Silverhand, dia mengendarai **RX-10**. Dia dengan beberapa temannya berhasil menyatukan seluruh hati umat manusia untuk membuat perdamaian," jelas **Barret**.

Semuanya terkagum-kagum mendengar cerita **Barret**. Perjalanan mereka sungguh cepat. Tak terasa kapsul itu sudah berada dalam jangkauan jaring yang akan menangkap kapsul tersebut. Jaring itu merupakan jaring yang sangat luas menjangkau kurang lebih seradius 100 km. Jaring itu akan menangkap kapsul dan akan diarahkan ke sebuah tangan robot raksasa seperti pengait. Pengait inilah yang kemudian akan menempatkan kapsul pada lubang palka sehingga para penumpang bisa keluar.

Para murid pilihan ini telah diajari cara bertahan hidup di luar angkasa. Mereka juga tentunya sudah dibekali cara untuk berpindah tempat, dan tahu bahwa setelah ini mereka akan sedikit mual karena suasana di luar angkasa sangat berbeda dengan di bumi. Di luar angkasa tidak ada bunyi karena mediumnya tidak ada. Di luar angkasa selain hampa udara, juga gravitasinya nol. Hal ini akan membuat orang bisa bergerak bebas melayang. Namun stasiun luar angkasa ini berbeda. Di sini ada enam daratan yang kesemuanya memiliki tanah dan tanaman-tanaman. Perlu diketahui enam daratan ini terhubung dengan sebuah generator besar yang membuatnya berputar, perputaran inilah yang mengakibatkan adanya gaya tarik sehingga orang-orang bisa berjalan di atasnya seperti di bumi. Berputarnya cukup cepat kalau dilihat dari luar stasiun, tapi kalau sudah masuk di dalamnya kita tak akan berasa apa-apa.

Kapsul dengan sukses ditangkap. Elang dan yang lain sempat merasa perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk ketika kapsul itu terjatuh dengan tangkapan yang mulus. Kapsul pun kemudian diarahkan sebuah lubang palka. Namun belum sempat kapsul itu menempel, tiba-tiba saja kapsul mereka bergetar hebat dan bagian ujung kapsul meledak. Elang dan yang lainnya tersedot oleh tekanan yang kuat, karena mereka berada di ruang hampa udara. Tapi karena mereka semua memakai baju luar angkasa beserta helmnya maka mereka tak terpengaruh ketika udara tersedot ke luar dari kapsul.

"Semuanya tenang!" kata **Barret**.

Dari luar kapsul ternyata ada mobile suit yang menyerang. Mereka dari **EDF**.

" **EDF**?" gumam **Barret**. "Semuanya kalian pasti sudah pernah dilatih untuk bergerak di ruang hampa udara dengan menggunakan baju yan kalian pakai bukan?"

"Iya, kami pernah berlatih menggunakannya," kata Eden.

"Praktekkan sekarang, kita akan masuk secara manual ke lubang palka," kata **Barret**.

Mereka semua berpandangan. Elang merasakan sesuatu di luar sana. Sesuatu yang mendekat. Lebih dekat dan sekarang makin dekat. Eden menggeleng-geleng.

"Maaf, Pak. Aku harus pergi," kata Eden.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya **Barret**.

"Karena...aku adalah pilot Gundam, jadi aku tidak bisa berdiam diri di sini," ujar Eden.

 **Barret** sedikit terkejut. Tapi ia mulai mengerti, "Tapi untuk sekarang ini kalian adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu kepada kalian semua."

"Aku akan segera kembali!" kata Eden. Ia tiba-tiba menekan tombol pendorong yang ada di baju yang ia pakai. Seketika itu di pinggangnya keluar sebuah pendorong kecil yang bisa membuat ia melaju di ruang hampa udara. Eden melewati **Barret** dan keluar dari lubang yang terbentuk di kapsul mereka.

"Eden!" panggil **Barret** , tapi Eden sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

 **Barret** menghela nafas. "Dasar Silverhand, anak-anak! Kalian semua ikuti aku!"

Semua murid-murid mengikuti instruksi **Barret**. Mereka mengoperasikan alat pendorong di baju mereka untuk mendekat ke lubang palka yang tak jauh dari kapsul yang mereka tumpangi. Mereka melirik ke arah lain, ternyata di luar angkasa sedang terjadi pertempuran. Para murid segera mendarat di lubang palka setelah **Barret** membuka secara manual lubang tersebut. Satu per satu mereka masuk ke dalamnya.

"Semuanya sudah masuk?" tanya **Barret**.

Elena menoleh ke belakang. Pintu palka tertutup lagi. Tiba-tiba ia baru sadar sesuatu. "Celaka, **Haro-Haro**? Di mana dia?"

 **Barret** menoleh ke arah Elena. Gadis Bermata biru itu kebingungan ketika Haro-haro menghilang. Ia kemudian melihat ke kaca yang ada di dinding palka. Di sana ia bisa melihat Haro-haro didekap oleh Elang.

"ELANG!" teriak Elena.

"Celaka, Elang ada di luar sana!" kata yang lain.


	2. Phase 1 - 2nd Impact

Luar Angkasa. Manusia menyebut ruangan ini sebagai tempat di mana tidak ada bunyi di dalamnya. Bunyi bisa terdengar karena getaran. Getaran ini dihantarkan oleh medium. Di bumi konduktor itu ada, tapi di luar angkasa tidak ada. Itulah mengapa mereka yang berperang di luar angkasa tidak akan mampu mendengarkan apapun, terkecuali suara kapal mereka yang terkena tembakan. Mereka tidak mendengar suara mesin pesawat tempur lawan dan kawan. Para pilot luar angkasa menyebut inilah yang disebut PERANG BISU yang sesungguhnya.

Eden melayang meninggalkan kapsulnya menuju ke sebuah titik yang tidak ia ketahui. Namun ia sangat tahu ke mana pun ia pergi, ia akan tetap bisa selamat karena sesuatu yang telah ia siapkan. Sebuah komunikasi terhubung dengan dirinya.

"Tuan Eden?!" sapa orang yang ada di alat komunikasi.

"Iya, ada apa Rod?" tanya Eden.

"Anda tak perlu bergerak lagi karena **MSX-107** sudah bergerak ke tempat Anda sekarang," ujar Rod, orang yang dipanggil oleh Eden.

"Terima kasih," kata Eden.

Eden melihat dari jauh pertempuran yang terjadi antara mobile suit milik EDF dengan Koloni. Ini aneh, kenapa mereka berperang? Kemudian masuk lagi komunikasi kepada Eden. Tapi kali ini komunikasinya sepertinya diacak. Dari jam tangannya yang bisa berfungsi sebagai alat komunikasi ia tak bisa mengetahui siapa yang mengirimkannya.

"Eden Silverhand, disini **Rafael** ," kata orang yang menghubunginya.

"Valhala?! Ah, kalian muncul?" seru Eden.

" _THE LAST HOPE_ sudah dimulai. Operasi sudah siap diluncurkan?"

"Betulkah, berarti akan ada empat ksatria yang akan muncul. Aku salah satunya!?"

"Kurasa tiga lagi yang akan muncul. Mereka sudah diberikan **Prototype G** oleh **Alexander Verreaux**. Untuk inilah aku bisa mengaktifkan **Valhala** "

Eden melihat cahaya dari kejauhan. Cahaya itu makin mendekat ke arahnya. Eden bersiap, ia tahu apa yang datang itu. "MSX-107, aku sudah menunggunya dari tadi."

"Rod yang mengirim?"

"Iya"

"Ah, keluarga Silverhand memang pemilik Gundam. Aku tidak akan heran kalau Gundam milikmu kali ini juga ikut andil bagian. Tapi kali ini berbeda Eden. Silverhand bukan menjadi pemimpin dalam misi ini."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku dan keluargaku sudah bertahun-tahun menjaga perdamaian koloni."

"Bukan masalah engkau sudah lama atau tidak, tapi ini adalah rencana dari Tuan **Verreaux**. Kali ini orang yang mempunyai **X-Gene** yang terjun dalam misi ini."

"X-Gene? Selain keturunan Silverhand? Kamu tidak bercanda bukan?"

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Aku ingin tahu apa itu rencana _THE LAST HOPE_ "

"Kamu akan mengetahuinya setelah memasuki **Silver Claw** , atau kita menyebutnya **Mobile Suit Extreme 107**."

Sebuah kapsul raksasa berhenti tepat di depan Eden. Bukan, itu bukan kapsul melainkan mobile suit raksasa. Semuanya dikendalikan melalui remote. Eden segera membuka kokpitnya. Dia pun masuk ke dalamnya. Mobile suit ini tertutupi oleh kain hitam yang sangat besar, sehingga tak bisa dilihat begitu saja oleh siapapun. Eden menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke sebuah scanner DNA yang bentuknya seperti papan kecil. Kemudian cahaya putih menyebar. Eden langsung duduk di kursi pilot.

Awalnya semuanya gelap, hingga ada sebuah tulisan di layar. Bertuliskan **OS G Loading**. Setelah itu di sekeliling Eden muncul semua pemandangan seluas 360 derajat. Ia bisa melihat ke berbagai arah. Kemudian di depannya terpampang beberapa controller dari mobile suit yang ia kemudikan. Sebuah layar kecil muncul di sebelah kanan dia berada.

"Eden, aku tahu kamu sudah berlatih simulasi. Sekarang tekan tombol recorded yang ada di dashboard!" kata **Rafael**.

"Apa ini?" tanya Eden.

"Pesan dari sang creator," jawab **Rafael**.

Eden menekan tombol itu. Di layar monitor muncullah wajah seorang tua. Orang itu memejamkan matanya, kemudian ia membuka matanya. orang itu mengangguk.

"Kalau kamu bisa menghidupkan **GUNDAM** ini, maka kamu pasti adalah Eden Silverhand, aku adalah **Alexander Verreaux**. Aku bersama ayahmu membangun GUNDAM ini. Tipe **Gundam** ini adalah **MSX-107** dengan kode nama **Silver Claw**. Eden, aku sangat mengenal baik ayahmu sebelum ia wafat. Kami punya cita-cita untuk menegakkan perdamaian di dunia ini. Tapi selama masih ada orang-orang yang menginginkan peperangan, maka tidak akan tercapai yang namanya perdamaian. Project ini sudah lama sebenarnya kami rancang. Ada sampai dua puluh tahun lamanya, bahkan mungkin lebih. Kamu bahkan mungkin bertanya kenapa ayahmu tidak pernah menemuimu sampai akhir hayatnya, itu semua karena mesin yang kamu naiki ini. DNA-nya adalah DNA-mu. Kamu bisa mengendalikannya, kamu bisa menyatu dengan mesin ini. Kamu akan merasakan teknologi yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya. Kali ini, **Eden Silverhand**. Aku memberikan mesin ini kepadamu. Kamu akan melihat semuanya tentang project _THE LAST HOPE_. Besar harapanku untukmu, untuk kalian. Para ksatria **GUNDAM** -ku."

Eden membaca sebuah data. Ia menekan tombol di layar. Kemudian tampillah data yang berisi informasi tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan Eden melihat semuanya. Dia kemudian mulai mengerti ke mana arah project _THE LAST HOPE_.

"Ternyata ini adalah cita-cita ayahku. Aku mengerti," ujar Eden. "Rafael!?"

Di layar monitor sebelah kiri muncul kotak yang menampilkan wajah seseorang. "Yap?! Kamu sudah melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah mengerti."

"Whoa? Cepat sekali?"

"Ini karena ayahku selalu meninabobokan aku dengan misi ini ketika masih kecil dulu. Aku tak akan mengecewakannya."

"Ah, Tuan Gondo akan sangat bangga kepadamu Eden. Kamu sudah siap?"

Eden memegang tuas kemudi tangan kanan, ia menekan tombol yang lain. Setelah itu tuas kemudi tangan kiri. Eden menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Layar pun menampilkan sebuah tulisan "Engange". Eden lalu berseru, " **Eden Silverhand,GUNDAM SILVER CLAW. Meluncur!** "

Mata mobile Suit yang sedari tadi padam, kini menyala. Sang ksatria putih kini telah bangkit. 

Terjadi pertempuran hebat di luar angkasa. Pasukan koloni bertahan habis-habisan melawan pasukan **EDF**. Pasukan **EDF** yang telah disusupi oleh **Demonstar** ini berhasil melumpuhkan banyak mobile suit yang memang membuat formasi bertahan. Bahkan sesosok mobile suit yang cukup besar berwarna abu-abu dengan menenteng meriam besar melesat masuk ke dalam SABS. Beberapa turret yang mencoba menghalanginya ditembak dengan mudah. Gerakan mobile suit ini cukup lincah hingga bisa masuk ke dalam lubang stasiun. Dia memuntahkan meriam lasernya, lubang yang tertutup besi itu pun meleleh, mobile suit itu terus masuk.

Bagian dada Mobile suit ini berwarna biru langit dengan bagian tubuhnya lebih besar. Lengannya cukup besar sehingga kuat untuk membawa meriam laser yang panjang moncongnya sepanjang tubuhnya. Ada empat thruster di bagian punggungnya. Mobile suit ini mempunyai satu mata dengan kokpit berada di perutnya. Gerakannya cukup cepat untuk robot sebesar dia. Dan juga yang pasti kekuatannya juga besar.

Pasukan pertahanan koloni pun dikerahkan. Alarm dibunyikan. Kali ini penyerangan yang tidak main-main. Beberapa mobile suit bertipe Zaku, yaitu mobile suit dengan model bermata satu dikerahkan. Mereka pun menghadang mobile suit misterius berwarna dominan abu-abu membawa meriam laser itu.

"Yang benar saja? Kalian menghadangku dengan robot-robot seperti ini?" kata sang pilot.

"Mobile suit misterius menyerahlah! Atau kami akan menyerang!" kata salah satu pasukan mobile suit.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak? HORYAAAHHH!" teriak sang pilot. Dia pun memuntahkan meriam lasernya. Seketika itu beam laser keluar dari meriam lasernya menghancurkan semua mobile suit Zaku yang ada di depannya. "AHahahahahaha! Hancurlah kalian! Kalian tak akan mampu mengalahkan **BISON**."

" **Wayne Eldraco**!" terdengar sebuah suara di komunikasinya. Seseorang di layar monitornya muncul.

"Oh, **Komandan Zarch**!"

Orang yang disebut komandan ini memakai topeng. Topengnya menutupi dahi dan separuh wajahnya. Menyisakan bibirnya yang terlihat sampai dagunya. Rambutnya panjang sebahu. Topeng itu cukup unik, berwarna gelap, dengan tanduk kecil di kedua dahinya.

"Ingat misimu! Jangan kacaukan dengan kesenangan pribadi!" kata Zarch.

"Aku mengerti, komandan."

Setelah itu mobile suit yang disebutnya BISON itu melaju terus masuk ke dalam koloni. Kehadiran mobile suit di koloni mengejutkan semua pihak. Karena hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Para penduduk koloni tampak ketakutan mereka berlari menuju ke bungker-bungker. Tujuan mobile suit BISON itu adalah sebuah gedung tempat di mana para petingg koloni berada. Tank-tank dikerahkan untuk menghalangi mobile suit ini. Tembakan-tembakan pun saling bersahutan. Dengan lincah BISON mampu menghindar.

"Perhatian mobile suit putih dengan armor gelap menyerang SABS. Harap semua personel menghancurkannya!" terdengar perintah dari radio.

Terjadi perang di dalam stasiun luar angkasa. Meriam-meriam saling bersahutan. Akibatnya beberapa tempat hancur dengan ledakan-ledakan hebat. Apalagi **MS BISON** membalas serangan dari pasukan pertahanan koloni. Orang-orang yang ada di koloni panik dan segera menyelamatkan diri. Sebagian yang tidak sempat pun menjadi korban dari ledakan-ledakan itu.

Di SABS ini ada banyak bangunan seperti di bumi. Gedung-gedung pun terdiri dari mall, pertokoan, rumah, sekolah dan juga gedung tempat pejabat-pejabat tinggi yang ada di SABS, seperti gedung parlemen. Ada juga jalur jembatan yang khusus dilewati oleh auto car. Auto car ini jangan dipikirkan seperti mobil beroda. Mereka adalah kendaraan seperti mobil tapi sudah tertata secara otomatis akan bergerak kemana. Dan mereka bergera di atas sebuah monorail.

 **MS BISON** membuka sebuah penutup di pundaknya. Ternyata di pundaknya ada banyak misil yang sudah siap untuk membidik. Sejurus kemudian misil yang sangat banyak itu pun dimuntahkan. Semuanya menargetkan mobile suit-mobile suit yang menghadangnya. **MS BISON** kemudian melesat menuju ke sebuah gedung berbentuk segitiga yang berada di ujung batas ruang satelit. Di depan bangunan itu ada sebuah kolam dan di ujung kolam tampak tiga buah tank menghadang serta memuntahkan peluru vulcan ke arah **MS BISON**.

"Kalian pikir serangan kalian ada gunanya?" kata Wayne.

Tangan Wayne dengan terampil memainkan kemudi kakinya juga terampil menginjak pedal membuat mobile suitnya meliuk-liuk menghindar dari serangan tembakan vulcan.

Sementara itu, orang-orang yang ada di dalam gedung tampak cemas. Mereka tak menyangka akan diserang oleh mobile suit.

"Bagaimana mobile suit itu bisa masuk?" tanya salah seorang anggota parlemen.

" _Sir_ **Kowalski** , kita harus pergi sebelum mobile suit itu menyerang kita," ujar salah seorang yang ada di dalam sana.

Segera saja orang yang disebut **Kowalski** tadi berbalik kemudian berusaha pergi meninggalkan tempat dia berdiri. Namun sebelum mereka sampai ke pintu tiba-tiba gedung itu terkena ledakan. Hal itu membuat mereka panik. Ternyata salah satu serangan dari **MS BISON** mengenai salah satu lantai di gedung itu. Dan tiga tank yang menghadang tadi meledak begitu saja terkena serangan dari **MS BISON**.

Kemudian mobile suit itu mempersiapkan meriam besarnya. Dia mengambil sebuah energi bullet, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tempat energi bullet ditancapkan. Satu energi bullet untuk satu kali tembakan. Begitulah fungsi dari selongsong energi bullet. Setelah terpasang dengan satu tanganna meriam itu di arahkan ke gedung parlemen.

"Dengan ini, dimulailah perang antara bumi dan koloni," kata Wayne.

Tenaga pun terkumpul di meriam itu. Cahaya berwarna ungu bersatu dan mengumpul di ujung meriam yang berada di tangan **MS BISON** , reaktor yang ada di meriam itu mulai bekerja membentuk sebuah energi besar yang siap untuk ditembakkan. Belum sempat meriam ditembakkan tiba-tiba.

 _SRRAAAAZZZSS!_

Sesuatu memotong meriam energi dari **MS BISON**. Tentu saja Wayne terkejut, "APA?!"

 _BLAAAARRR!_

Meriam itu meledak dan mengenai dirinya sendiri. **MS BISON** segera mundur, tapi ia kehilangan seseorang yang baru saja mengganggunya.

"SIAPA?!" teriaknya. Dia melihat kiri kanan, kemudian berbalik. Saat itulah ada sesosok mobile suit putih dengan cakar yang ada di kedua tangannya melayang di atasnya. "SIAPA KAU?"

"Aku SILVER CLAW. Keberadaanmu di sini telah menggoyangkan perdamaian yang selama ini tercipta. Kamu harus musnah!" kata **Eden Silverhand**.

 **MS BISON** mengambil dua buah tongkat yang ada di pinggangnya. Kedua tangannya masing-masing menggenggam tongkat itu. Dalam sekejap menyalalah beam saber. Bentuk beam sabernya sendiri unik, seperti segitiga sama kaki yang ujungnya ada tiga mata.

"Siapapun kau, aku akan menghabisimu!" ujar Wayne.

 **GUNDAM SILVER CLAW** dan **MS BISON** saling menghantamkan serangannya. Beam saber melawan cakar yang dimiliki **GUNDAM SILVER CLAW**. 

"Mobile suit ini..? GUNDAM?!" gumam Zarch. "Mobile suit yang seratus tahun lalu pernah menyelamatkan koloni."

"Komandan, apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" tanya salah seorang anak buahnya.

Zarch berada di battleship miliknya. Di layar monitor ia bisa melihat bagaimana Wayne berhadapan dengan **GUNDAM SILVER CLAW**. Semua orang menunggu instruksinya. Zarch sesosok pemimpin tanpa ada rasa emosi yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Semuanya tertutup oleh topeng hitam yang dikenakannya. Orang tak akan tahu bagaimana emosinya, semuanya serba tertutup.

Zarch menyalakan komunikasi dengan Wayne. "Wayne, pergilah! Batalkan misi. Kamu belum mampu menghadapinya!" ujar Zarch.

"Tapi komandan, aku masih mampu menghadapinya!" balas Wayne.

"Wayne, turuti perintahku! Tujuan kita bukan berperang dengan GUNDAM. Keluarlah dari SABS, sekarang!"

Wayne tampak kecewa. "Baiklah!"

Setelah itu komunikasi mati. Zarch berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Siapkan bantuan. Jemput BISON untuk mundur! Kerahkan Mobile Suit tanpa awak!"

"Baik komandan!" kata para anak buahnya.

"Siapkan Model Retro!"

Anak buahnya terkejut, "Tapi komandan, model itu belum siap."

"Tak apa-apa, setidaknya aku bisa mencobanya sebentar sebelum D model siap."

"Baik komandan!" 

"Jangan lari!" kata Eden.

Wayne dengan **MS BISON** -nya meninggalkan SABS. Eden dengan **GUNDAM SILVER CLAW** -nya mengejarnya dengan cepat.

"Tidak, belum saatnya aku mengeluarkan 'itu'," kata Wayne.

 **MS BISON** terus pergi dan kini melewati lorong-lorong menuju pintu keluar stasiun luar angkasa. Beberapa lubang palka menutup ketika mereka berusaha keluar. Pintu-pintu berlapis itu pun kini tertutup. **MS BISON** terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Gila, apa dia ingin menabrakkan dirinya?" gumam Eden.

"Cih! **FUNNEL**!" seru Wayne.

Dari punggung **MS BISON** muncul empat tanduk, kemudian tanduk-tanduk itu lepas dan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa kesemua funnel itu menembakkan laser ke pintu penghalang yang sudah tertutup. Energi laser yang besar membuat pintu itu pun mulai membara hingga kemudian meleleh. **MS BISON** pun keluar melalui lubang yang dia buat.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan!" Eden kemudian menekan kombinasi tombol di tuas kemudinya.

Kedua cakar yang ada di tangan **GUNDAM SILVER CLAW** lepas. Kemudian melesat menuju ke arah **MS BISON**. Rantai-rantainya memanjang, ditambah lagi dengan energi roketnya membuat cakar besar itu menangkap kaki **MS BISON**. Setelah ditangkap **GUNDAM SILVER CLAW** ikut terseret keluar dari SABS. Alarm kerusakan terdengar di dalam kokpit **MS BISON**.

"SIAL! Apa yang dia lakukan?!"

Belum sempat ia menyadari tiba-tiba **GUNDAM SILVER CLAW** sudah mendekat. Kedua Cakar **GUNDAM SILVER CLAW** sudah kembali ke tempatnya. **MS BISON** memuntahkan rail gun yang ada di kepalanya. GUNDAM menghindar, apalagi sekarang keempat Funnel yang dikeluarkan oleh **MS BISON** mulai mengejarnya. Tembakan Funnel itu makin menjadi-jadi membuat **GUNDAM SILVER CLAW** bermanuver dengan lincah.

 **GUNDAM SILVER CLAW** melesat berwanuver hingga menghancurkan dua funnel. Agaknya Wayne sedikit terkejut melihat hal itu. Tapi sepertinya ia masih punya yang lainnya.

"Kamu sudah siap menerima yang lainnya? GUNDAM!?" Wayne kemudian menekan sepuluh tombol yang ada di layar displaynya. Kembali sepuluh tanduk keluar dari **MS BISON**. Itu adalah sisa Funnel yang lainnya. Kini ada dua belas Funnel yang menyerang **GUNDAM SILVER CLAW**.

"Ayo saja! Tidak terlalu sulit menghindarinya, apa kamu lebih baik lagi?" tanya Eden.

Gerakan **GUNDAM SILVER CLAW** sangat lincah, dia bisa menghindar dari kejaran Funnel-funnel itu. 

"Komandan, GUNDAM membantu kita!" ujar seorang operator di pusat komando koloni.

"Silverhand, dia **Eden Silverhand**. Support dia!" ujar komandan **Bizantium**. Dia adalah komandan tertinggi pasukan koloni. Dia juga sebagai penjaga SABS.

"Komandan! Ada mobile suit lainnya, jumlahnya sangat banyak!" seru operator yang lain. Suasana di ruang kontrol pun segera heboh. Di layar radar mereka menampilkan puluhan mobile suit mendekat. Kemudian sebuah layar display menampilkan gambar mobile suitnya. Mobile suit-Mobile suit itu bertuliskan EDF.

"EDF?" gumam komandan **Bizantium**. "Mereka menyerang lagi." 

Elang mengapung. Dia melihat dari jauh bagaimana pertempuran di sekitar SABS terjadi. Perasaan dejavu menggelanyut di dalam jiwanya. Ia seperti pernah merasakan perasaan ini, ia sepertinya pernah mengetahui semuanya. Segala sesuatu berputar di otaknya sekarang. Lampu di mata Haro-haro menyala. Ia pasti sedang berbicara, tapi Elang tidak mampu mendengarnya karena ruang hampa udara di luar angkasa ini. Terlebih alat komunikasinya sepertinya tak berfungsi.

 _DUK!_

Tubuhnya menyentuh sesuatu. Dia pun berbalik. Dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat besar. Elang heran bagaimana benda ini bisa ada di tempat ini? Elang melihat sesuatu yang terbungkus oleh kain yang terbuat dari bahan khusus membungkus benda yang menabraknya. Ketika Elang mengamati dengan seksama ia sekarang benar-benar melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing. Sebuah bentuk model kepala mobile suit dengan tanduk di depannya. Mobile suit itu tidak berfungsi. Ketika Elang menapakkan kakinya di atas dada mobile suit itu, kokpitnya terbuka.

"Ini masih aktif?! Kenapa mobile suit ini ada di sini?" gumam Elang. Tanpa ditanya lagi ia pun masuk ke dalamnya.


End file.
